1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a hard disk drive mounting frame, and an electronic device using the hard disk drive mounting frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, one or more hard disk drives are often used for storing information. The hard disk drives are mounted in an electronic device by hard disk drive mounting frame. The hard disk drive mounting frame generally includes a plurality of mounting feets extends outwardly thereof to secure the hard disk drive mounting frame to a printed circuit board. However, the mounting feets will increase the size of the hard disk drive mounting frame and limits layout of the circuits in the printed circuit board.
What is needed, therefore, is a hard disk mounting frame to overcome the above described disadvantages.